lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Playsets
Sew Sweet Playhouse The Mini Lalaloopsy "Sew Sweet Playhouse" is the perfect little home for any mini Lalaloopsy! It comes with a very special, exclusive figurine of Blossom Flowerpot. And also includes fun play areas such as the pet elevator leading to the attic, a porch swing, window shutters that open and close. And features many little piece also: Garden Hose, picnic table with umbrella, flower accessories, and lemonade. Treehouse Playset Spend some time relaxing with your Lalaloopsy friends in the Mini Lalaloopsy Tree House Play Set. The set includes Spot Splatter Splash and Patch Treasurechest figures. The figures fit into the tree house's many accessories for lots of pretend climbing, swinging, relaxing, and building in this two-sided play set. Silly Funhouse Park The Lalaloopsy Fun House Play Set has five play areas. Featured is a removable car on the roller coaster track that works in both forward and backward modes. The brightly colored snack shack of the Mini Lalaloopsy Set has a popcorn bag chimney and pretzel trim. The exclusive doll Misty Mysterious included can use the twisty slide next to the shack, as well as two spinning swings. There is a zip line with a pet balloon on the Mini Lalaloopsy Silly Fun House Play set. The set also comes with a pet and five fun-house accessories. Sew Magical House The magical world of Lalaloopsy just got a little bit bigger with the addition of this magical house. Now your Lalaloopsy dolls have a place to cook, sleep and play. This wooden house has three floors, a manual pet elevator, a front door that opens, windows on each floor, and interior graphics for each room. Carry-Along Playhouse Take Mini Lalaloopsy with you everywhere you go in this adorable Carry-Along Playhouse! It has windows to see your dolls and pets in while they're inside! Playhouse has five play areas and includes a paper bed, side table, and cookie tray! Holds up to 16 Mini Lalaloopsy dolls in total and includes an exclusive Sunny Side Up and Toffee Cocoa Cuddles mini doll. Sunny Side Up's Playhouse *Includes miniature Sunny Side Up *Additional chick and cow pets *Includes furniture pieces *Features 5 rooms: entry hall, parlor, kitchen, bedroom, and vanity room Toffee Cocoa Cuddles' Playhouse *Includes miniature Toffee Cocoa Cuddles *Additional special white chocolate variation Labrador pet *Includes furniture pieces *Features 5 rooms: entry hall, study, kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom Lalaloopsy Minis Princess Castle It offers multiple activities and places for miniature Lalaloopsy dolls to stand. Place them in the tower, on the balcony or on the spinning dance floor at the base. Dolls can ride in the basket elevator while their companion pets use the zip line. The Lalaloopsy Castle also comes with an exclusive character figure, Goldie Luxe (other dolls sold separately). It features four towers themed on popular Lalaloopsy characters like Crumbs Sugar cookie, Jewel Sparkles, Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff and Peanut Big Top. Also included are tea party accessories. sew sweet playhouse.jpg|'Sew Sweet Playhouse with Blossom Flowerpot' Mini Lalaloopsy - Sew Sweet Playhouse (2014 re-release) - box.jpg Mini Lalaloopsy - Sew Sweet Playhouse (2014 re-release).jpg Mini Lalaloopsy - Sew Sweet Playhouse (2014 re-release) - accessories.jpg Mini Lalaloopsy - Sew Sweet Playhouse (2014 re-release) - inside look.jpg Treehouse.jpg Treehouse 2.jpg Funhouse.jpg sew magical house front.jpg|'Sew Magical House' (Outside) sew magical house back.jpg|'Sew Magical House' (Inside) sunnys playhouse outside.jpg|'Carry-Along Playhouse with Sunny Side Up' (Outside) sunnys playhouse inside.jpg|'Carry-Along Playhouse with Sunny Side Up' (Inside) Carryalong House Toffee.jpg|'Carry-Along Playhouse with Toffee Cocoa Cuddles' (Outside) toffees playhouse inside.jpg|'Carry-Along Playhouse with Toffee Cocoa Cuddles' (Inside) P amd c 2.PNG P and c.PNG Style n swap.jpg Style n Swap.jpg|Style n Swap playhouse Castle.jpg Furniture Couch One of the very first accessory pieces to come out for the Lalaloopsy dolls. It comes in two styles, very similar to the Lalaloopsy cars. One is pink with orange extra pieces, and the other is orange with red and pink colors. It can fit two 13 inch dolls, or one doll and their pet. Also can hold many mini Lalaloopsy. Made of a plastic material. Bed A recent released item, A bed for your Lalaloopsy doll. Comes with a removable pet bed, a soft blanket, and a pillow. It is pink with red and orange extra pieces. Stove As the name implies, its a stove that allows your Lalaloopsy to bake or fry a nice meal or dessert. Comes with a pie,a spatula, and a frying pan. pink couch.jpg orange couch.jpg sew cute bed.jpg sew cute yummy stove.jpg Playsets Berry's Kitchen Mini Lalaloopsy - Berry's Kitchen - box.jpg Mini Lalaloopsy - Berry's Kitchen - accessories.jpg Mini Lalaloopsy - Berry's Kitchen.jpg Crumbs' Tea Party Mini Lalaloopsy - Crumbs' Tea Party - box.jpg Mini Lalaloopsy - Crumbs' Tea Party - accessories.jpg Mini Lalaloopsy - Crumbs' Tea Party.jpg Jewel's Primpin' Party Marina Anchors' Bubble Fun Mini Lalaloopsy - Marina Anchors' Bubble Fun - box.jpg Mini Lalaloopsy - Marina Anchors' Bubble Fun - accessories.jpg Mini Lalaloopsy - Marina Anchors' Bubble Fun.jpg Pillow's Sleepover Party Mini Lalaloopsy - Pillow's Sleepover Party - box.jpg Mini Lalaloopsy - Pillow's Sleepover Party - accessories.jpg Mini Lalaloopsy - Pillow's Sleepover Party.jpg Camping with Sunny Camping Sunny Box.jpg Scoops Serves Ice Cream Scoops Serves Ice Cream.jpg Image scoops plus bea.jpg Mini-lalaloopsy-playsets-scoops-serves-ice-cream.jpg Tippy's Ballet Recital Tippys Ballet Box.jpg Image tippy and pepper.jpg Screen-Shot-2012-12-11-at-9.03.50-AM.png Super Silly Party Musical Cake Surprise Party Curls Mini Doll with Accessories.png Surprise Party Curls Mini Playset.png Surprise Party Curls Mini Playset 2.png Super Silly Party Musical Cake Play Set poster.png Baking Oven TBA Category:Merchandise